


My clumsy grandson

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "She’s crying. What do I do?"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	My clumsy grandson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quell'imbranato di mio nipote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736071) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



"She’s crying. What do I do?"

It was supposed that, after becoming one with the Force and having abandoned mortal remains forever, one acquired a sort of omniscience.

And yet, even in his status of Force Ghost, Anakin Skywalker couldn’t figure out how his grandson could be such a fool.

Of course, having a crush for the last Jedi, when you were, in fact, a convinced -okay, not so convinced- servant of the Dark Side complicated a bit the issue. But if the Force was kind enough to connect you with your beloved in the most abstruse moments and make you find her tired, crying and in need of comfort, it would have been foolish not to take advantage immediately of the situation, right?

"Go comfort her," he told his big-headed grandson.

“How?”

Anakin had raised his eyes to the sky. He, at the age of nine, had picked up a queen. His nephew, at 29, didn’t even know which way to begin. "Start with the hugs."

“With _what_?”

"Don’t be silly." Anakin slapped him in the back of his head. Sometimes you had to do it the hard way. "Start slowly. Gently. Then give her a big hug and say something nice."

His idiotic grandson had approached the girl in tears. She, as an answer, had pointed her fighting stick at him.

"Stop showing up uninvited!" she screamed.

"Hey. I’m here to give you a hug," the goofy grandson protested.

"Ah. Okay," she answered, wiping her eyes. "A hug. Only one..."

And finally the stupid grandson had held her and she had not protested at all.

"That doesn’t change anything. As soon as I meet you, I’ll kill you."

"Of course. I’ll kill you too."

“Excellent.”

“Perfect.”

His wife’s gentle voice tickled his ear. Padmé could not manifest herself to the living ones. She had never been sensitive to the Force. However, after years, he had been able to see her again and to be with her. It didn’t matter that they’d been dead for a long time. "You know, sooner or later, we should do something different, you and me."

"Besides spying on our grandson and laughing behind his back, you mean?"

She nodded. "If we’re not on to them, maybe they’ll get something done."

"I doubt it," Anakin replied. "I am now resigned not to have great-grandchildren. They are the most powerful disciples of the Force who ever existed. But they are two chronic dorks, too."


End file.
